


Dancing In The Dark

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Slow Dancing, cranky kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz has to get out of the Ark for some sanity, it comes by way of a singer and a song, neither of which he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioCybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCybertron/gifts).



> Gift fic because depression sux.

Solo patrols were never advised, but most rules didn’t apply to Jazz. He was enjoying the quiet, as much as he liked music, living in such tight quarters with so many mecha had his plating crawling. The wind rushing over him as he took his dear sweet time during the patrol’s lazy loop was a welcome respite. 

The warble of music drifted to him on the wind that caressed him. A slow, sad song he’d not heard since leaving their true home. Jazz slowed to a stop a transformed with all his stealth mods active. The song called him forward as if sung by a siren. 

The crunch of a stick brought the singer’s eyes to him. “Time for my solo?” Jazz couldn’t help crack a joke. He was outnumbered and outgunned, the best he could hope for was a quick getaway. 

“We’re not looking for trouble. We haven’t bothered anyone, and none of your precious squishies have been harmed.” Ravage’s tongue was always as sharp as his claws when he chose to speak. 

“I know, and I’m not looking for trouble either. I liked what I heard and wanted to hear more. That was always one of my favorite songs. Kind of holds more meaning considering all that’s happened don’t you think?” 

Soundwave slowly nodded, his hand coming back into view as it slipped from his subspace, thankfully still empty. “Y-yes.” The large mech turned his back to Jazz reaffixing his visor and faceplate. 

“Kinda hard to sing that way, ain’t it?” All eyes swung to him as if he’d just offered up the secrets of the Primes'. 

“He don’t sing for an audience.” Rumble crossed his arms over his chest. Little brat could spout off all he wanted as long as his arms stayed arms, in Jazz opinion. 

“All right then what about a partner?” 

“What are you talking about?” Frenzy copied his twin’s posture though the glint in his visor was decidedly less calm. 

“Yeah me, why not? That song was meant to be danced to, why else would it talk about missing someone’s spark close to theirs. I…uh… I have the music for it, can pull out the vocals if you want something to go along with that pretty voice of yours.” Jazz stepped closer, one hand slowly pulling Soundwave around to face him. “Can you… Either you’re going to have to shrink down, so we’re more of a level, or you’re going to have to lead this dance there boss. Sup to you.”

Soundwave stared hard at his long-time opposition before slowly shrinking to match his size. Ravage’s tail flicked rapidly before the cybernate huffed and turned his head away. Soundwave reached Jazz’s hand and began the dance when Jazz’s music indicated it was time. They danced around the clearing for the length of the song no sound accompanying it save for those their bodies made, on the third time through Soundwave began to hum, on their sixth he began to sing. 

They continued this way for the rest of the night. As dawn broke through the clearing, it shattered their reverie. Soundwave spun Jazz out of their last position. When the saboteur finally stopped his twirl, the host and his symbionts were nowhere to be seen.


End file.
